


The Doctor was Nicer

by AZrelations



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Family?, Gen, drama?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZrelations/pseuds/AZrelations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young doctor's obsession was deeper, leading him to accept his creation instead of reject it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor was Nicer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I have no idea what I'm doing

In the cold, dusky night air, under the dismally pattering rain, the man beheld his work. The eyes were watery, the skin yellow, muscles scarred, the complexion shriveled - yet, despite that all, he could find no revulsion in it. His creation, his monster - no matter what it was, it was his, and that’s what truly mattered.

This had been a tremendous achievement for the young Frankenstein - the creation of life, long thought to be impossible, was done, proving to his father and professor wrong, that he hadn’t wasted his life studying the ancient works of alchemists long dead.

Despite this, the man hadn’t thought that far ahead. Wanting to create life only to prove he could, what would he do now with the life he had just made? While Frankenstein was unaffected by the hideousness of the monster, he recognized that others would be. In the world he lived in, beauty equals goodness - if something so misshapen and distorted existed, as his monster was, it had to be evil, the spawn of the devil.

However, as Frankenstein watched the creature open its mouth to breath and turn its eyes around the room, he was struck by the complete innocence of the monster. It had no obvious malevolence in its motions, no evil intent in its eyes. Just a wide, gaping stare that seemed to absorb everything in its sight.

As the monster continued to gaze around the room, it stopped on the young doctor. As he waited to see what it would do, it slowly raised its arm, pointing it at its creator. It paused, and the two locked gazes, both filled with a curiosity of sorts. Frankenstein hesitated, then brought his own arm up, until his palm met with his creation’s.

Frankenstein felt the tenseness of the muscles and the coolness of the skin. He remembered the graves he had robbed to piece together his monster. By choosing the strongest remnants from the corpses of the strongest people, the monster would be capable of unimaginable feats of physical prowess. But, right now, he could only marvel at the undeniable gentleness of the monster’s hand as it grasped his own.

He hadn’t been sure of how the monster would react to being awakened. Would the monster’s brain retain all of the memories of its previous life? Would the monster be driven to rage or madness at being brought back in such a monstrous form? Would it try to kill the doctor for doing so? Frankenstein hadn’t expected at all for the monster to be so innocent, so pure despite its ugliness. It was, rather surprisingly, like a giant ugly baby.

Frankenstein was startled out of his thoughts from the sudden movement of the monster, as it swung its legs out from the table it lay on. As he watched it slowly stand up, he reevaluated his original thought - his monster seemed to remember how to control its body at least, unlike a baby’s inability to do even the most basic motions besides cry.

Frankenstein stared up at the monster, gazing at its great height. He thought to himself, what now? His creation, while pure in its own right, is still hideous and is doomed to a life of pain and suffering. Should the doctor have given life to something, only to leave it alone to the cruel hands of the world? Or would it have been better to not even bother, to just leave the matter of his interests alone and just pursue a normal career of science?

No, Frankenstein decided, his work was - is - amazing, and not at all a waste of time. The pure, innocent creature he created is his own, and he would take responsibility for his actions and raise this creature right.

He raised his hand to the monster, who, after a moment’s pause, lifted its own hand to meet his as they had done earlier. They once again met each others’ eyes.

“Welcome to this world,” Frankenstein said, his voice cracked and dry from months of disuse isolated in his lab. “My dear monster.”

 

END CHAPTER 1:

A/N - I hope this wasn’t too terrible, it’s my first ever fanfiction after all. I’ll probably be continuing this later on. This idea’s probably been done many times before, but this is for an English project so it’s ok (thank you Mrs. Thompson!).

I’m hoping that I portrayed Frankenstein well. I know he’s out-of-character (compared to the original book character, now that I look at him he seems a bit like the mad scientist version in movies) regarding how he saw his monster, I just wanted to try and see how the original story would develop if he chose to accept it rather than reject it. I think I’ll have future storylines in how he raises the monster, and how Frankenstein tries to get society to accept it.

The monster is probably my favorite character - not that there’s much development on characters other than it and Frankenstein. I love how it started out so innocent, as seen from the monster’s monologue in its backstory in chapter 11, yet turns jealous and cruel from the environment of loneliness and rejection it’s met with. I’m trying to portray it as like a child, in that it can be influenced by whatever it meets, and by Frankenstein staying with it it’ll show the other characteristics mentioned in the book other than its brute strength - namely its sharp intellect and quick learning ability.


End file.
